This invention relates to protector pads and more particularly to protector pads that are used by sportsmen.
For the sake of convenience, the invention will be described in relation to a leg protector for footballers but it is to be understood that the invention is not limited thereto as the protector pad may be used in other sports such as baseball and cricket and for protecting other parts of the body.
Hitherto, leg protector pads have been heavy, uncomfortable due to the rigid construction and have not readily absorbed shock. It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a protector pad which is flexible and which incorporates a shock absorbing medium.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a protector pad comprising an outer protector adapted to at least partially assume the shape of the area to be protected and an inner shock absorbing pad.
Preferably the outer protector is longitudinally profiled so that it may be curved laterally around the area to be protected. In one form of the invention, the outer is formed from moulded plastics material and has longitudinal ribs which permit the protector to achieve a full curvature fit around the area to be protected.
The inner shock absorbing pad may be in the form of an air cushioned pad. The air cushioned pad may consist of an inner and outer web separated by a plurality of substantially half-spherical air pockets.